Fragmented Heart
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: Mending a fragmented heart takes time but will Sakura slowly somehow recognize how meaningful Syaoran is to her? SyaoranXSakura. Update with chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fragmented Heart**_

"_Do you love me Syaoran-kun?..."_

" _Sa..Sakura-Hime...?"_

" _I just want to know...do you really love me?"_

" _Hime..."_

Alas we have found our four fellow alliances and mascot in a different world, a different dimension each with their own reason for being there doing what they are doing now but at the same time they are also there for each other for the time being to help each other to get through any hindrances that come upon them so they can do what they set out to do.

A pink sky with purple clouds loomed over a large, vast valley of boulders and a world of sand where a group of people were journeying through after being spit out of another dimensional hole, heading towards a small village that awaited them with new tasks and complications to be solved. A tall man who looked in somewhere of his mid twenties with broad shoulders and deep black spiked hair with two strands hanging over his forehead narrowed his ruby red eyes and scratched the back of his head in frustration as a small round white creature toppled around on his head chanting little songs of every little thing they were doing as they walked on.

" Oi! White Manjiu! Shut up or prepared to be thrown."

" What else am I suppose to do when I am bored! All we have been doing is walking in silence for the past hour or so! Mokona is so boooooooooooored, Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Mokona is soooo Bored!..."

The short tempered ninja twitched his eyebrow as the little white creature began to go into a new song while the other man that walked beside him with ocean blue eyes and white blonde hair with long bangs watched in amusement his eyes twinkling knowing what **_really_** would push his little ninja friend's buttons

" Awww, Kurogane-Puu not liking Mokona-chan's cute little song? Lets all sing together! Bored! Bored !Bored! Bored! "

Gawd was it fun ticking him off.

Kurogane was officially pissed off now. The furious ninja slowly reached behind his back reaching to grab a long black sword that was stranded on to his back , beginning to start to form a demented smile as his mouth twitched trying his best not to combust right then and now.

" You two really bored? Would you like to play a little game? I call it Man Hunt..."

The two teenagers who walked ahead began to pick up their pace a little more as they glanced over their shoulders seeing their fellow companions run around in circles while the rabid ninja chased them with his sword swinging in the air.

" Damn you white meat bun and crazy name calling wizard! Stop running away like cowards!"

" Kyaaaa! Kurogane-Puu is gonna kill us!"

" Look at Kurogane-Puu, he is so mad his face is red ! Hehehe cherry faced Kurogane!"

" What Did You Say you white meat bun?"

The teenage girl with short burnet brown hair held her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she listened to the screams behind her, she really did like having them company it always meant entertainment at some point or another. Even more she liked having _him_ as company, Sakura glanced up at the tall teenager boy with short spiked dark brown hair and amber brown eyes that smiled down at her , even though she didn't know where he came from and what his past was or how in what way they were acquainted, she felt safe around him, and had this warm feeling that always took over her body when he smiled at her or kept her close to him. She didn't care now how she was put with him or who he was, all she knew that somehow and somewhere she deeply knew him and he was something important to her. That's something she figured out on her own even though she is still searching to obtain her lost memories to make things a little more clear.

Syaoran smiled down at the teenage girl who seemed to be lost in another world as she continued to not move her emerald green eyes from his face

" How are you doing Sakura-Hime?"

Sakura was thrown out of her thoughts and blinked rapidly ,quickly shifting her head down to make sure he didn't see her cheeks glowing red and mumbled an " I'm alright". Was it her or was this happening alot more when she was around with him alone, she always felt so warm when she was in his presence, Sakura took a deep breathe as her hands pressed against her heart. He was different from everyone else, he was something...special to her, even though she doesn't remember everything, her emotions still did and she was beginning to realize it more quick then ever.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrows as he stared down at the distraught girl who's face was completely flustered and hands were pressed against her chest. Out of natural reaction, worry took over him and stopped dead in his tracks placing a hand to Sakura's cheek causing her eyes to widen as she stared up into his amber eyes that were filled with fear

" Hime, your face is really hot are you really sure you are okay?.."

Sakura placed her hand to his and smiled weakly knowing that once again she has caused him to panic over her condition. He really did care about her and knew he would do anything to assure her safety around him

" Hai, I'm really okay Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you there..."

Syaoran let out a breath of relief as he brushed a lock of her brunette brown hair away from her eyes smiling as she innocently stared up at him

" You don't have to worry about me Hime.."

Okay, there it was again. That feeling that was once again filling throughout her body that just wanted to make her levitate off the ground, where did this come from? How she wanted to put it to use, to say how she was feeling right now, to...Sakura swallowed and opened her mouth to reply back when a several wrap holes opened up around the group of four people surrounding them all.

Syaoran immediately jumped infront of Sakura thrusting his arms aside ready to not let anything get through him to hurt her. Kurogane and Fai stopped their game of run away from the rabid ninja and looked around at the black creatures with long weapons enclosed in their hands ready to attack. Kurogane grinned as he looked his opponents up and down.

" Finally, now I really won't be bored!"

Fai calmly smiled as he turned his head around looking at just what they were up against as Mokona whimpered staying low on top of his head

" Well now, we finally decide to get some company hm?..This should be interesting..."

And so it begins...

_**to be continued...**_

**_Hiiiii, ( waves around) I am a new author in this anime but I currently before just wrote Detective Conan, but I have fallen in love with this anime and yes I am a die hard fan now ( throws confetti in air). I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Fragmented Hearts, I will update as soon as I can! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Till then_**

_**--Detective Girl 2005**_

**_p.s. don't own Tsubasa..just like messing with Kurogane ( rubs Kurogane's hair) he he..._**

**_Kurogane" Damn girl!"_**

**_ translations for those who don't know already_**

**_hai: yes_**

**_manju : bread bun_**

**_Hime: Princess  
_**


	2. A Shattered Heart

**Fragmented Heart (Chap 2)**

Kurogane smiled wildly as he scanned the black figures that surrounded him knowing he was going to have a chance to really put his sword to use again. It has been a two whole days since he has cut anything and he was having one of those urges to slice something into tiny tid bits, and real soon. It was his stress reliever from little white creatures parading around on his head and an overly happy wizard mocking him 24/7, can you blame the guy?

" Heh, kid you leave this to me. I haven't had some exercise for a long time, go ahead and take the girl to the village ahead, she looks like she has a fever or somethin."

Kurogane glanced over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow at the girl who had turned away from everyone pressing her hand over her eyes

" _I **don't** have a fever!"_

Syaoran burrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth in protest to stay and help his overly cocky friend when Fai cut him off short piping up in a teasingly manner, cocking an eyebrow at the ninja who was grinning in ever so much excitement ... a little too much excitement if I do say so.

" Fyuu, no play and all work makes Kurogane a dull boy!"

Fai then bursted out into a cute little fit of laughter as Kurogane immediately shot his wizard friend a death glare deciding if he should really be cutting these guys that he was surrounded by or **_him_** to relive him of his blood pressure rising every day.

" May the heavens for so hold me back, I will give you such a **thrashing** if you make one more comment..."

Kurogane gritted his teeth together as the innocent wizard looked up at him with one of those '_ Gee, what in the world could I possibly have done to you?' _ looks that made the ninja's blood just boil resulting in a very large blood vessel throbbing on the back of his head. Fai began to sense that his pissy little ninja friend was on the verge of going into attack and kill mode, deciding he had enough teasing for a while.

" Alright, alright I get it! No need to huff and puff Kurogane-puu, I'll stop."

" Yeah, you are better off doing that..."

" and..."

Fai raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers, a smile breaking at the corners of his mouth, no need to halt in his jamboree of picking on others for his own enjoyment

" Syaoran, just leave this one to me and Kurogane-tan, Sakura really does look quite flushed, must be a really bad _fever._"

Syaoran blinked for a moment or two at the poor princess who lowered her head even more trying to hide her face from everyone as Mokona jumped off from Fai's head doing a little 360 twirl in air squealing

" I think it's a bad case of loooooooooooove!"

Pretending to ignore Mokona's side comment, Syaoran lifted a hand to the poor flustered princess who already going through enough emotions, just blew this one out of the water when Syaoran confirmed that was something wrong with her and swept the startled princess right off her feet, just like she was nothing but a feather, and started carrying her off.

" Hime, I think it probably is best if we get you out of here so just try to relax while I find shelter okay?"

What The?...Geez... No need to fight it anymore, no one was listening. I mean...she didn't really **_mind_** being carried by Syaoran every once in a while, it kind of felt like one of those fairy tales she read when she was little as far as she could remember, when the Princess is rescued by the noble Prince from whatever distress she was in and takes her away to someplace safe in his strong arms. Sakura simply nodded her head lacing her fingers around the boy's neck and let her head go limp against his firm chest hearing the smooth beats of his heart slowly start to increase.

" I trust you..."

Syaoran gulped as a faint pink tint came upon his cheeks looking down at the girl who he had in his arms that smiled warmly slinging her arms around his neck and head pressed against his torso. It wasn't that he was really shy or anything, he has done this before and everything, it was just...well this time it felt different.

Fai smiled even wider watching the two teens romance slowly beginning to blossom all over again while Kurogane just huffed and turned his face away. Ninja's, in his rule book, weren't the kind of guys who messed around with love, probably only thing that really made him squirm in his skin. Changing the subject, Kurogane glanced then took a double take at Fai who stretched his arms above his head and plopped down on the ground giving out a small sigh.

" OI! What the hell are you doing? Aren't you going to help!"

Kurogane's eyebrows twitched as Fai closed his eyes letting out a yawn waving the ninja on to take on the work while he would, I don't know...sleep.

" Naaaaw. I'm good, thank you anyway. I have total confidence in you."

" Ra! Ra! Kick'em all! Go Kurogane! Kill them with your fist fighting brawl! Ra-Ra-Ra!"

" Yaaaaaaay! Your so good Mokona!"

" I am a good cheer leader!"

" Where did you learn to do that!"

" Secret technique 101, motivational spirit chant!"

" Fyuuuu! Your just so cute!"

" Tee hee!"

Was it him, or was his sword distinctly leading himself toward the little white fluff ball that jumped up in the air screaming cheers and the lazy ass wizard that refused to help. Before Kurogane might do anything he may regret he let out a deep growl muttering lowly under his breathe.

" Surrounded by idiots..."

-------------

Something hard and cold pushed up against her back when her vision was starting to come around again from accidentally falling asleep, but it wasn't as bad like in the beginning where she would just drop randomly asleep from time to time; she was definitely regaining her old energy back. Sakura let out a small groan slowly turning her neck, and fluttering her eyes open seeing she was leaned up against a pillar and the surroundings were much darker than before. She was pretty sure she didn't take just a 5 minute nap but more like a 5 hour nap when she whipped her head side to side seeing no one in her view except a large green cloak draped over her.

" Syaoran?..."

Goosebumps rose from her skin as the night wind whipped around her body making her tug the green cloak around her even tighter. Where on earth could he have gone too? She could've sworn moments ago she was safely laying in his arms. Did he go back and fight with the others and leave her alone? The idea wasn't making her feel any better as she began increasing her pace, kicking up sand behind her looking frantically in the dark desert distance infront of her looking for any sign of her traveler companions.

" Syaoran! Syao--mphh!"

Ow. Sakura fell backwards onto the ground from running into something tall and thick, face numb from pain, Sakura groaned rubbing her nose when the tall figure she ran into turned around in surprise

" Sakura-Hime?..."

Okay. So she found Syaoran, but her face still hurt from getting all worked up for nothing and running full power into him. Syaoran burrowed his eyebrows together kneeling down to the pitiful princess who looked up at him helplessly knowing she made a complete fool out of herself for nothing.

" Hime, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Sakura shook her head side to side sheepishly lowering her head to her hands that dug into the sand before her. Syaoran slowly turned his head to the side staring at the princess who's eyes were shadowed by her long brunette bangs. Did he not know how scared she was? Her stomach jumbled with many different emotions making her feel nauseous.

" Where were you?..."

" I was just viewing the new area we are in, believe it or not it this world looks really familiar from where you live Him--..."

Syaoran immediately clamped his mouth closed watching crystals drip down onto the sand from where Sakura sat helplessly.

" I was scared..."

" Hime..."

" I was so scared that you left me alone..."

Syaoran's heart shook when the girl brought her emerald green eyes up to his that brimmed with tears. Syaoran felt scared, he felt scared that he didn't know what to do to stop her tears, he wanted to wipe them and make them go away forever. It was so rare that she cried, when her loving smile faded away that always brought warmness to his heart and sadness was replaced. He didn't like this, he didn't like seeing her like this, it made his heart shatter into tiny pieces, making his chest ice in pain.

Syaoran, not knowing what to do grasped the girl's shoulders and pulled her tightly into him. This was the only thing that ran across his mind to do, to soothe the pain she felt which was worse of all , because of him. Sakura sniffed as she buried her face into his neck, gripping the back of his shirt material in her hands. Syaoran pressed against his teeth tightly as the pain from his chest increased, did he really scare her that much? It made him feel so bad, cursing himself mentally in his head that he should have known better. Syaoran had held his arm tightly around her waist holding her as another hand brushed her hair, whispering softly in her ear.

" I'm so sorry Hime... I will **_never_** leave you alone..."

" Promise...?..."

" I swear."

Sakura let out a shaky breathe as another tear dripped down her face, so many emotions rushing through her at the moment. But for now, she rather just focus on staying like this with this boy, this boy that she didn't know from the start, the boy who always protected her and watched out for her, the boy she wish she knew so much more about now, who was so dearly important into her life.

_**to be continued..**_

**Wooo ( wipes brow) chap 2 down! ( Does victory dance), hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Until next time ( curtain closes as screams erupt from behind)**

" **SQUEAAAAAAAA, Ohhhh Kurogane!"**

" **Damn girl! Get the hell away!"**

**but before I go, thank you so much my reviewers!**

**Apelles: I really thank you for your comment! I was really happy when I read your review because your stories are really a fav of mine and I never was expecting that you were gonna come and review on my stories! **

**Melody87: Was this soon enough:)**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thank you! Yes, you are right I do believe it is April 28th or 29th when the second season of Tsubasa comes out in Japan ( marks calendar, shakes with exctiment) Can't wait 8D**

**Insanity Team: ( hops in wagon) Squeeeeee! Thanks for the welcome wagon ( ha ha), and also for your punctuation, grammar checks...trust me I do need it P, so criticize away!**

**Crystallynne: Okays ( thumbs up)**

**Angelraine: Thanks bunches!**

**The Tangerine Otaku: (jumps up and down with Syaoran plushy) Squeeeeeeeeeeee! Plushy! ( glances at piled up Kurogane plushies glaring at new Syaoran plushy in room) Mine!. Thanks for your review ( and plushy, _Syaoran _plushy) and don't worry, I hate it too when people constantly restate translations of Japanese text used in their stories, so you don't have to worry about it from me**

**Magicalangel00: Well, thank you for reviewing here and at the forum XD! I appreciate it.**

**till next chapter!**

**--Detective Girl 2005**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

_**Fragmented Heart (Chap 3)**_

**_( don't own TSC, if I did would I be writing and not being rich with all my super cool toys?)_**

Arid and so dry. That's exactly what the day was like. The sun beamed over the vast desert sands where our fellow travelers were currently occupied at in a small village. Kurogane huffed as he wiped his brow and slammed down a large mallet on a roof, repairing holes where sun seeped through. Luckily for them, the villagers gave them a small shack, able to house all of them under the condition that they repair it themselves. The laboring ninja narrowed his eyes as he glared down through one of the holes he was fixing directing his gaze at a tall man with white blonde hair who cheered in delight as he threw his hands up in the air.

" Weeeee! I win again!"

A small little creature snapped it's little paws together throwing a pile of cards aside, letting out a large groan.

" Darn, Fai is too good at this game!"

" Oh don't feel too bad Moko--"

" OI!"

Fai raised his eyebrows looking up towards the ceiling where a head of an angry ninja poked out glaring right at him, mallet in hand aiming it right towards the wizards head.

" What good are you if you do nothing?"

" Oh but I am doing something Kurogane-sama! I am watching over this house **_and_** Sakura while all at the same time playing cards! Plus, it's way too hot don't you think?"

Fai quickly ducked his head when the large mallet came whooshing at his head letting out a little squeal

" Uh oh I think Kurogane-Puu is a _little_ mad!"

" GET TO WORK!"

-----------------

Sakura heaved out a small sigh resting her chin on the palm of her hand gazing up out of the small shack window and into the late pink sky, it was weird how this world felt so nostalgic, unlike the other many worlds she has been thrown into. Sakura inhaled a deep breathe and slowly let it out through her nose, smiling softly as she watched the desert stars beginning to come out again, sparkling one by one in the sky. Sakura sat like this all day, attached to the window ledge looking into the sky while her fellow comrades were out gathering supplies and needs to make their temporary home as livable as it could to stay in for the time. The two men that always did everything have been out and on the house all day long fixing and repairing of what they could, while the other man who to say did the very least when it came to labor, stayed inside the house keeping her company. She wished that she could do at least a little more than being a burden and help carry some lumber or go buy supplies but Syaoran insisted that she should stay out of the heat and rest before they start out again on their journey. Letting out a small sigh and a nod of her head, she agreed that would probably be the best thing to do instead of making more trouble for him.

She wished she could do so much for him, but at times like these there was so little to do. Sakura's smile shrunk as she watched white streaks of clouds slowly pass by, knowing how hard this boy worked for to get her memories back to her. It was all about her, he didn't care what would happen to him, he just wanted her to be happy and live a normal life. Her heart gave an ache thinking what she would do if this boy ever stepped out of her life. She prayed endlessly with every bit of her soul that nothing would happen to make him go away from her grasp, that he would stay with her until time ends.

Sakura was soon whip lashed right of her thoughts when she saw Syaoran heading back from the near by village carrying large pieces of lumber over his head. Sakura felt her cheeks burn red , not removing her eyes that were glued to the site of him, half naked, cloak tied around his waist and shirt banded around his head, revealing his very well carved six pack, and his strong biceps that heaved two long pieces of lumber above his head and set it down on the ground, watching very closely as his muscles rippled in the sun and glistened from the sweat that ran down him. Sakura could've sworn that she saw steam venting from her when he wiped his face with his arm and waved to her when he noticed her staring at him from the window.

" _Oh dear God..._" was all that Sakura sputtered out before quickly turning her head away from the window, which currently looked like a giant tomato squeezing her eyes shut hoping to the heavens above he did not catch her ogling him like a teenage school girl.

Fai chuckled softly as he watched embarrassed girl shake her head side to side to try regain her normal face color, deciding that maybe he should go and relieve her from being stuck up in the house all day.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let out a small yelp turning around immediately in surprise, her face glowing red

" Y-yes?.."

" Do you think we could go for a walk? Just for a little bit!"

Sakura blinked for a moment or two before smiling to the wizard that stood before her that lent out a hand to her, and put her hand into his standing up.

" Of course."

------

The desert sun was slowly sinking down into the pink sky behind the large masses boulders and land of sand revealing the many bright emeralds that shined in the sky where our two companions were viewing while sitting on the ledge of a boulder that was randomly isolated in this vast desert. Sakura sighed dreamily bringing her knees to her chest, placing her cheeks in her hands.

" It's beautiful..."

" It is isn't it? Say Sakura-chan, would you say a lot has changed for you?

Sakura lifted her head from her hands, raising her eyebrows at the wizard that continued looking at the sky

" Well, sure."

" And you are beginning to remember your past, your thoughts, your memories?"

" Slowly...but yes I am, why Fai-san?"

Fai chuckled lightly as he turned his eyes toward Sakura's that were filled with confusion. Fai smiled softly as he laid his index finger right on top of the girl's nose

"Well, your emotion's are definitely still there, and it's showing more and more as days go by!"

Sakura immediately became flustered as she choked on her own words

" e--emotions?"

Fai smiled deviously at the flustered princess who looked utterly confused at the wizard

" I have seen you been looking at Syaoran-kun a lot lately, and yes that includes today's incident."

Sakura gulped rather loudly somehow finding the ground very interesting to stare at now, cheeks burning as pink as the sky was.

" I-well I.."

Fai laughed softly as he patted the princess's head smiling softly towards her

" It's fine if your confused on how you feel Sakura-chan. Even though you may not fully know Syaoran, your heart does. Usually it's rather difficult to catch up with your heart and understand what it tells you, but I have a feeling your doing just fine with it. Even if you don't remember things clearly, your heart and soul always will."

Sakura stared up at Fai who nodded his head at her. How he did this she did not know, all he had to do was say a few simple words after diagnosing what was wrong with her, and she was cured.

Sakura smiled warmly as she pressed her hands to her chest once again looking up at the sky that now had darkened, surrounding them in river of stars, feeling her heart in a soothing rhythmic beat, listening to what it was telling her.

" Even though I don't remember Syaoran-kun or if I will ever do again...I know I will just fall in love with him all over again."

Fai's eyes smiled with warmth as he stared at the love stricken teenage girl that sat next to him gazing up to the heavens above her.

" Then I am happy for you Hime"

Just when Sakura was about to thank her wizard friend for his kind words that helped her out in more than on way, a tall young man with deep brown short ruffled hair and amber eyes appeared from behind, eyebrows burrowed together in guilt.

" Syaoran-kun!"

" Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I got worried where you guys went because it was starting to get late."

Fai nodded his head in understanding and stood up resting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder

before glancing back at Sakura who stared after him

" It's fine Syaoran-kun, I'll leave you two be."

Syaoran and Sakura watched their fellow traveler leave in silence not able to see the twinkle in his eyes as he headed back to their small house.

Syaoran smiled sheepishly at the princess that stared up at him in surprise from where she sat before he came from behind her taking off his large green cloak and draping it over her shoulders and taking a seat beside her, pulling one knee up to his chest and the other leg stretched on the ground leaning back onto his arms looking up at the stars above him.

" I hope I am not being too over protective of you, but I got worried again because I didn't know where you were. But I am thankful you were alright with Fai."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm as she pulled on the green cloak to her as she stared at the boy who sat beside her who changed his view from the night sky towards her smiling.

" You aren't cold are you? I don't want you to get sick again."

Always about her, and not a care about him. He always thought of her first before anything, even from day one when she thought of him as just a total stranger. Sakura shook her head side to side when she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it.

" I am fine, when I am with you I feel warm."

Syaoran's cheeks tinted light pink as the princess slid over even closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued to look up at the sky. She felt so happy whenever she was with him, he felt so...much like home to her.

" And I thank you for that Syaoran-kun.."

Syaoran blinked blankly at the princess that leaned against him before letting out a small laugh, extending an arm around her and pulling her into him closer resting his head on top of hers, enjoying the warmth of her so close to him.

" Your welcome Hime..."

Their it was again, these emotions. They felt stronger this time as they surged around in her heart, this time she knew them and had a feeling that if she wanted to control them she must find some way to understand them.

" Syaoran?..."

The teenage boy looked down at the girl raising his eyebrows at her as she stared so intently up at him

" Yes Hime?"

No, words wouldn't work. Not this time. Sakura could have gotten lost in those amber eyes of his while he looked down at her.

" Hime?.."

Too lost in the moment, Sakura slowly reached her hands up towards Syaoran's head , pulling him down to her where his breathe played against her face, her eyes glazed over half -lidded letting her body what her heart for so long prolonged to make her do, leaning her head to the side pulling him even closer to her before she caught his lips up in hers.

" **_Hime?"_**

Syaoran's eyes went wild staring at the girl that was kissing him as his head screamed "what on earth are you doing?" but instead silenced the thought and listened to what his heart told him to do for so long, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed back with his mouth, falling into the deep moment.

To be under the silver moon lit sky with her which he intended to do, so long ago...

_**to be continued...**_

**Oh the fluff, this is so fluffy it could be a marshmallow lol. Happy Easter you guys, and thanks for the reviews, keep it on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will c ya guys later!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**

" **Put them on!"**

" **Get the hell away"**

**( throws bunny ears on Kurogane's head)**

" **KAWAIIII!"**

" **OI, YOU DEMENTED LITTLE BRAT! I SAID NO!"**

" **Over ruled. I control this story buster"**

" **Damn it all..."**


	4. Discoveries

_**Fragmented Heart Chap 4**_

" **_Syaoran."_**

" **_Hime?..."_**

Two soft hands graced the sides of the boys cheeks as he gazed down at the girl that looked up at him with deep emerald eyes he could forever fall lost into. Syaoran slowly opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced when Sakura silently shook her head to side, telling him not to ruin this moment, and closed his mouth shut following her orders. Syaoran stared deeply into the girl's eyes feeling his body tense as he could clearly feel from where he was, the strong desire from the girl sending a shiver up and back down his spine. Syaoran slowly blinked as he watched the girl's honey-dew colored hair drape over her eyes, her face approaching his face, making goose bumps rise all over his body as her soft breathe danced across his mouth . Syaoran's pupils slowly enlarged as he felt the girl's hands move from his face and link around his neck and could've sworn he had heard her whisper a "_I love you."_ before her warm lips pressed against his. Syaoran's mind went in total **full-lock-down-press-the-big-red-button-mode** comprehending that his childhood friend was giving him a affection of her love to **_him_**. For so long he had been wishing and dreaming to do this and thought it would never come, not for a commoner and a princess. Something that was the last thing that would happen in his mind, that was thought all true until now. Syaoran finally came to the decision before he sent out the message he didn't want this affection his princess had so willingly given to him, that it was best to snap out of his shock, suck up his courage, and do what he had intended to do so long ago. Closing his eyes, Syaoran leaned his head to his the side , opening his mouth ever so lightly to let her get a better taste of him and softly pushed back, snaking his arms around Sakura's waist from where he was holding her and brought her into him more, enveloping her in his warmth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" One hour and fifteen minutes..."

" You count? "

Kurogane switched his gaze at the front door from where he sat and directly at the blonde haired wizard that smiled playfully who sat across from him with Mokona bouncing around in his lap, giving them both a deep glare.

" Just being around you fills my presence with deep mutual ill seated hatred for you, I can't even stand looking at you and that white manjiu so **_bouncy_** all the time"

Fai flashed Kurogane cute grin that made the ninja's hair stand at the ends of his neck, his eyebrow twitching in irritation

" Well you send butterflies fluttering in my stomach too Kuro-tan"

"It's **Kurogane!"**

A loud scrapping noise was made across the ground when the furiated ninja roughly stood up in his chair making it fall back as he reached for his sword once again preparing to send the wizard to the next life , already annoyed enough with the fact he didn't know where the two teenagers that traveled with them were at this time at night. Surprisingly, the ninja found himself starting to have _feelings_ or whatever you care to call them for these people that surrounded him. At times it made him shiver in disgust, especially for some **_certain_ **people.

" Before you do anything in any way to harm me, can we stop and think where our Princess and Syaoran-kun are?"

Fai's smile suddenly turned very calm at the ninja that glared down at him, putting his sword back in his slot on his back and huffed as leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

" How should I know? Weren't you with them last before you came here, any ideas?"

" Well surely I thought they would be back by now but who knows what they may have found in this new world."

Kurogane's face became very hard as his eyes shaded with a deep thought of seriousness that made Fai's eyebrows raise

" Talking about the new world, this new dimension we have enetered is definitely not any ordinary one we have been to before. Earlier today while the kid and I were out getting supplies for this shack we ran across things that he was very similar to him, he said something like 'this was just like the Princess's old country' and when we started asking other villagers about the history here we were told they have had such hard times recently with 'demons' popping out of portal holes and their King ill with some kind of weird sickness and the disappearance of their own **princess.** Sound a little odd to you?"

Fai's face smile was soon etched away with a look of deep thought as he listened to the ninja

"Mm...seems like we are in a place like Sakura-chan's old home, or just exactly in it. How interesting...but here's an idea."

Kurogane's eyes widened as he gave the wizard a crazy look who grinned widely at him with eyes twinkling

" Why don't you be a good Kuro-chan and look for them!"

errrrr..wrong answer, try again.

"...what did you say?..."

a large black presence began to erupt from behind Kurogane as Mokona wiggled out from under Fai's arms and began jumping around on the ninja's head which right now was an utterly dangerous but bold move as he sang cheerfully on top of his head

" Kurogane's glowing! Kurogane's glowing! Kurogane's glowing!"

"..."

slowly. The sword was removed from its sheath.

--------------------------------------------

" Syaoran! Sakura!"

Mokona sniffled as tears stood at the corners of his eyes as he sat in Fai's hands calling out to the two teenagers while delicately touching the large bump that was formed on top of his head, letting out a pitiful whimper.

" Kurogane hurts!.."

Fai continued smiling as he walked through the dark night with the small creature he held in his arms, a large glowing red bump growing from on top of his head, looking for the two teens that were still not to be found.

" Maybe we shouldn't play with Kurogane-Puu for a while. He seems just a _smidge_ bit of angry right now. We might as well find our two love birds for the moment."

---------------

" _Oh no."_

Sakura snapped her emerald green eyes wide open and pressed her hands against the boys chest, breaking away from his hold, her eyes staring into his wildly. Sakura gasped for air, her face completely flushed, quickly standing up pulling the cloak around herself tighter as one hand was pressed against her mouth as she stared at Syaoran who stared at her with complete worry, as she realized what she had just done.

" Oh no. I...I'm so sorry! I..I don't know what came over me, it just happened! I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun!"

" Hime-"

And with that the princess turn and ran, ran into the cold dark desert night. Just to be alone and to think, wherever her feet picked up and took her. Sakura's eyes squeezed closed as hot tears fought their way up and began spilling over. What had she done, she ruined the only good close relationship with someone she actually felt so very close too, someone that made her just feel right, herself. Sakura wanted to run and hide to somewhere that was dark and empty to hide in for the rest of her life, too ashamed to ever look at the boy she cared for so dearly ever again.

" **HIME!"**

Syaoran quickly scrambled to his feet preparing to go run after the girl when he was stopped by the wizard and small white creature he held in his arms who stared at him with a calm and intent gaze in his eyes but still with a smile on his face.

" Everything okay Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran burrowed his eyebrows together in distress as he stared over the wizard's shoulder, no longer able to see Sakura who melded into the dark, his eyes shaking with fear.

" She's gone..."

---------------------------

No. No, no, no! This wasn't suppose to happen! How could she have carelessly let her feelings take over her body that much. I mean heck, she didn't even know if the boy even felt the same way for her. Hot streams of water poured down the girl's cheeks as she shook her head side to side, beginning to slow her pace now realizing she ran farther than she thought she did and now had no clue where she was, especially in this dark.

"Oh no, this is not what I needed..."

Sakura pressed her hands against her eyes to try to stop the flow of her tears, but couldn't. She was cold, it was dark, she was lost, and she felt completely miserable . She really did wish now her savior was here right now to rescue her, protect her in his arms and give her that smile that made her heart rise to the clouds and hear his words that everything was going to be okay now. Sakura continued to walk along in the night , tears dripping into the sand not noticing what was infront or coming near her, too distracted in her own distress.

"Sakura-Hime?..."

Sakura rose her head as she let out a shaky breathe watching as a young tall man with short blonde hair and glasses that held a long staff in his hands slowly approached her.

" Sakura-Hime?.. Is it really you?"

" Yukito-San!"

_**to be continued...**_

**Awww poo, a cliffhanger! Well you will just have to wait until next chapter! ( hums happily) But you can review in the mean time ( winks) **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is beginning to wrap up and I am uber busy with dun dun duuuun..my exams ( high pitch shrill). But no worries because I get out of school next week ( summer, yay!) and I will be able to write more! ( spins in chair) so just hold tight and press that button down there that says review and I promise I will be back soon ).**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**


	5. Glass Heart

_**(Fragmented Heart Chap 5)**_

"**_Sakura- Hime...is it really you?"_**

" **_Yukito-san!"_**

The tall young man with short silver blonde hair that spilled into his eyes, clasped his rod that he held tight in his hands gazing at the tear stained princess who stood before him through his thin spectacles. His mouth slightly hung open in shock as he slowly took another step towards the young princess, his eyebrows piercing together in worry.

" Oh dear...Sakura-Hime, what has happened to you?"

The teenage girl with short honey dew brown hair sucked in a deep breathe wiping both her eyes with her hands not wanting to let Yukito of all people to see her in this condition , and let out a shaky laugh forcing a fake smile upon her face.

" I-I'm fine Yukito-San please don't worry about me. What about you, why are you here and this late at night?"

Yukito let out a deep sigh as he pressed a hand upon the girl's cheek, his light brown eyes staring deep into the emerald green eyes that slowly expanded, knowing that he could clearly read what was wrong with her, just like she was book.

"You are not okay my princess...but I will accept your wish and not ask what is wrong. I am here because I had a dream that you would be returning here with the ones that accompany you."

" A dream?..."

" Hai. As a priest I am sometimes given visions of what is to come. Sakura-Hime...so many things have taken place since you have left."

Sakura's eyes opened wider as she whisked her head side to side, looking for something through the dark night.

" Where is Touya-Nii Sama, shouldn't he be here with you?"

Yukito's face darkened as his eyes drifted to where his hands held onto his rod, grasping it tighter as he clenched down onto his teeth, trying his best not to let the fear, the sadness and the regret to show from him, knowing that he must present utter calmness and confidence around the young princess who looked at him with scared eyes.

" Yukito-San, what's the matter?"

" Hime...the King has passed away. It happened earlier tonight, I tried everything possible to avoid it, that I would never let him die, but...I was unsuccessful."

Sakura's eyes shook with pain as she stared into the sad eyes of the young priest, who she could vaguely feel the amount of heart wrenching he was going through now. Her family, her last bit of family was gone, but she could sense how much more it was affecting the one who stood before her as she watched a single tear roll down his pale white skin, and his hands that shook by how hard he held onto his rod. Sakura laid her hands onto his and slightly squeezed them making the young priest look back into her deep emerald orbs as she sadly smiled at him speaking in a hushed tone.

" I know you did your best Yukito-San, don't take it all upon yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was no ones."

Yukito nodded his head in agreement, smiling in despair as he squeezed Sakura's hands back

" Hai. The last few words your brother told me was to protect you no matter what, and I am more than ecstatic to see you here now so I can fulfill his final wish . Princess, many things are bound to happen now since you are the only one left of the Clow Reed family. You are the **_Queen_** of Clow Country now."

---------------

Syaoran stood cold and hard in his stance as he stared over the tall wizards shoulder in the direction where Sakura had ran away into, his eyes filled with fear not knowing what had just happened and most of all where his princess had gone knowing that she could be in danger right now. Syaoran squeezed his fists until his knuckles turned white, mentally cursing himself that he had let her go and not chased after her sooner or ask what was wrong. Once again he had made another mistake, but at the price of losing the one he loved most . If he had never kissed her this may not have happened, he knew well that she and him would never have the same relationship as before, why must he still pursue it? Was it that deep down he really did wish that some how some where she felt the same way?  
No matter now, all that really was important was bringing her back , to make sure she was safe and not letting anything in the world happen to her and make sure she lived a happy life with her memories even if he was no longer in her heart. Syaoran stepped around the tall wizard that looked down at him with his calm face wondering what was going to come next from his fellow companion, smiling at his determination that glowed in his eyes.

" I'm going after her."

" Thought it would come to that, but isn't it a little dark?"

Syaoran continued walking past the wizard that stared after him, in the path where Sakura had ran into the night.

" I'll find her, no matter what."

" Fyuuuu! Such determination! Then at least take Mokona with you, I'll tell Kurogane-puu what is going on then since he was so frustrated not knowing where everyone was."

Mokona jumped from Fai's hands and happily into Syaoran's who softly smiled down at the white creature who cheered happily, than back up to the wizard.

" Puuuuuu! We will find Sakura-chan for sure!"

" Good luck in your search Syaoran-kun."

" Thanks, I will try to be back as soon as possible."

Fai's eyes glowed as he watched the teenage boy and the white creature that sat happily in his arms disappearing into the dark desert night and let out a helpless laugh,stretching his arms behind his head.

" Wouldn't be able to stop you anyway Syaoran-kun, you will never stop until you see Sakura-chan truly happy with a smile on her face. No hindrances nor death can stop you till you accomplish seeing her happiness."

------------

Sakura's mouth slowly dropped open as she stood flabbergasted infront of the young priest that sadly smiled at her. **_Queen?_** She was going to be **_Queen_** of Clow Country? This nonetheless, was nothing that she expected. What was going to happen now? Was it time for her to finally stay home? After all, the villagers will be completely despaired of the news of the death of her brother, their King and she was gone for so long without any explanation. The country was now her responsibility.

Plus what was to go back to? She had already ruined the relationship with the one she was truly close with. Sakura's heart sank to a million depths as she imagined her life without her newly found friends she loved being around with... the one person she especially liked to be close too. This was too much right now but it was too late to do anything .

Sakura's emerald green eyes dulled, feeling pieces and bits of her hearts shatter knowing what she must do even though she truly wish she didn't have to. The young priest watched her with worry, wanting so badly to help the girl, wishing anything but this to be forced on her and once again witness her famous smile that would make the skies glow, but at this point of time, in this moment, he dearly prayed he could've known how.

" Is it true Yukito-San, I am Queen now?"

" Hai ...you are now Sakura-Heika. I don't know why you must go through these hard times, I don't like seeing you be in pain, it's too much."

" Iie...It's fine. What must come, must pass. It was in your dream right? It's destined to happen and neither you nor I can stop it."

" Sakura-Heika..."

Sakura simply shook her head giving Yukito a soft smile to mask away what she truly felt, such pain, such sadness, so tired, so confused. Sakura wanted to drop right then and there and cry her eyes out, cry of what she lost, cry of what she misses, wondering to the heavens above what was to come next and what she was suppose to do now. But it was locked away for the sake of everyone around her, it was her responsibility now to uphold her new position and carry it out greatly as a Queen of the Clow Reed family.

Sakura nodded her head and wrapped the green cloak tighter against her that whipped in the wind and took a step infront of Yukito heading to the direction of her old home, her kingdom.

" Shall we go Yukito-San?"

" Of course."

-------------------

" NANI!"

" Hai, Hai that's what happened."

Kurogane was absolutely infuriated with the wizard that grinned at him, on the verge of squeezing his little throat and throwing him against the wall. How the hell do you lose people when you are suppose to find them and _do_ find them but lose them again?

" Why didn't you stop them! No. Why didn't you go along and help, you lazy ass no good --"

" One. I _could'nt_ stop them, you know how Syaoran-kun is. Two. I didn't think it would be a good idea if I ran off with them and you not knowing what was going on, what _ can I do_ to help them any way? Plus, you need me and you know it."

Ooooooo... bad choice would you like another try?

For some odd reason...Kurogane's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably making the wizard gaze up at him innocently feeling a devious smile tug on his lips as he watched the ninja on count down to explode.

_tick-tick-tick_

" Are you okay Kurogane-pi?"

_tickticktickticktick**BOOM**_

Next thing Fai knew he was pinned up against a wall with Kurogane's eyes shining even more red than usual with his sword held up to his neck, ready at any moment to take one good cut to finish him off.

" If you dare to say that ever again I will hold you down and chop you into many, many pieces and sell them at a black market and see what I get in return."

"Hold me..down? My how kinky you are Kurogane-san!"

" **DIE!"**

**------------------------------------ **

Her room, the same room she left it from leaving on her long journey. Sakura silently closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the moon light shining from where her balcony was, closing her eyes. Sakura let out a shaky breath walking towards her bed, her dull eyes slowly looking at what surrounded her. Her heart felt empty and cold, as if it shattered into a million pieces like cold glass. Sakura unfastened the green cloak that hung to her and held it to her chest, collapsing to the side of her bed pressing her face into the last thing she had to remind her of Syaoran , tears staining it. The few tears became despairing sobs, finally able to let everything release from her. How she wished all of this could go away and never return, all her problems, her fears, her confusion, her sadness to just vanish.

Right now, most of all...she just wanted to be held by the one that always saved her from this, to be safe in his arms just once more and never let him go.

_**To be continued...**_

**Oh (sniffles) poor poor Sakura, the mess she must go through ( shakes head)...**

**Another cliffy, ( sorry!) but guess what? **

**everyone" What?"**

**I'm out for wonderful, wonderful summer break!**

**everyone" Woot! Woot!"**

**So you know what to do, press that button down there that says review and I'll see you cool cats later!**

**---DetectiveGirl2005**


	6. Found You

"_I..I want to be with her, I want to be with her for eternity!"_

"_Then prove it."_

"_Hai!"_

"Sugoi..."

Bright rays of light glowed on the soft skin of a young woman lost into the glorious scene of the gold orb that arose over the placid desert kingdom during the morning. The young woman sighed gently, leaning against the balcony rails she clung to, letting the effulgent sun warm her blood. Smiling, the girl gently brushed the loose honey dewed locks of hair that dangled over her eyes, tucked neatly behind her ear. Mornings were the best time of day for her, refreshing and brand new, calming and soothing to her awakening spirit. The corners of her mouth pulled at her lips, stretching her arms as far as they would let her above her head, letting out a small yawn.

'_You are Queen of Clow County now, Sakura'_

Sakura gripped the cold railing of the balcony again, leaning forwards towards the dawning day in Clow. It was only three nights ago she was told that not only Clow was now in her hands, but that she must take up the position of her deceased brother. Sakura blinked slowly, her face somber as she drawled out the words she herself was still succumbing to.

" Queen. The queen of Clow Country..."

Really, three days is just not quite enough to yield yourself to being told something like that, she needed more time. Yet, time will slip through the cracks of your fingers like loose sand, she was limited to her freedom of thought and was forced to change herself to meet the standards of the situation, no negations and definitely no other way, it had to be done.

The emerald green eyes that once swirled with eccentric wonders of the world and pure innocence, soon molded into a gaze of equanimity, determination, and a surprisingly developed maturity that would seem unlike for a girl like her. Dropping her hands from the balcony rail, Sakura turned her gaze to the doors leading back into her palace, pushing down on the slim golden handle of clear glass arched door, hearing the click unlocking it and slowly swung it open to the dark serenity of her room. Before leaving the tranquility of her morning peace, Sakura looked one last time towards the gold sky mouthing a silent whisper in the air.

" _Syaoran -kun..."_

_---------------------------------_

" _Syaoran-kun..."_

" _Syaoran-kun..."_

" _Syaora-kun"_

" **SYAORAN-KUN!"**

Thrusting forward out of the small feathered bed, sheets and all, a tired young man's eyes snapped open in alarm, looking for the person who had shrilled out his name from his sleep.

Dark amber eyes fell upon a round white creature that sat on the knob of his knee, the small suspect waving cheerfully at the poor tired and misguided boy.

"Ohayou Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran couldn't help but to smile at the over energetic white ball shaped creature, it was the only thing that kept his spirit upright daily while searching for the lost princess he let escape from his grasp three nights ago.

" Ohayou Mokona, is everything alright?"

Mokona's small eyebrows slowly moved together showing the true side of his heartsore feelings.

" Hai..Ii...well.. anou..."

Syaoran cocked his side a little, his eye brows raising trying to catch onto his small friends meaning.

" ...anou...Iie. ..Mokona misses Sakura-chan, Mokona wants to know Sakura-chan is alright because even if she is not present with us...Mokona can _feel _her presence in here..."

With that, Mokona raised his small white paw and tapped his round chest indicating towards his heart.

"--..and it's very sad presence."

Syaoran's back straightened sitting on the bed, listening intently to the vigorous but at times a very intellectual small creature.

" Sad?..."

" Hai. Very sad, as if Mokona can feel her heart breaking. But why, what is wrong with Sakura-chan, why is she so sad? What caused the very happy Sakura-chan this way? Mokona can't help but to feel very worried, what else can Mokona do?..."

Syaoran's eyes squeezed shut, pressing down the rising emotions that began to boil over inside him, not letting them sputter out, clenching his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. The worse thing was, he didn't know either. He didn't know why Sakura was sad and it was infuriating that he could'nt provide the answer to Mokona, nonetheless, even himself.

Syaoran easily released his hands from being balled up and calmly let out a deep sigh through his nostrils, casting down crestfallen eyes upon the white creature whom had small beads of tears form at the corners of his slit eyes.

"Don't worry Mokona, we'll find Sakura-Hemi. I promise. We'll make sure we wipe away any tears she may have and we will seek that she is happy. I promise, I really do."

Mokona's small facial expression rose from its gloomy state as Syaoran softly patted his head in comforting.

" Syaoran-kun."

--------------------------

" This is your fault...now all **_three_** of them are gone."

A tall man with jet black spiked hair and ruby red eyes glared intensely at the other man with silky goldish blonde hair that fell to the nape of his neck and loomed over his eyes, leaning against the old wall inside their temporary home.

" Hai, hai. But it was for a good reason."

" And what reason was that!"

For one of the few very rare moments, Fai's face went completely sober, no traces of playfulness or humor to be found in the emotions etched in his eyes.

" For the sake of love."

Nah, Kurogane wasn't feeling it. Instead a profusely large blood vessel began to throb at the side of the ninja's temple, becoming quite agitated with the wizard again.

" Your telling me, you let these kids, did you catch that? **_KIDS. _**Go loose in this world when, mind you, we were attacked when we first landed here and only the heavens know what they are running into now. It's been three days with no word of them, and may the forces so help you I will give you such a **thrashing** if anything happens to those kids. Even the white manjiu..."

Fai's blue eyes glowed and had a demented twinkle to them upon listening to Kurogane's parental side unleash in him, but overall quite surprised and equally amused by his feelings of no one supervising Sakura, Syaoran, and even Mokona!

" Wow, what a great daddy you are Kurogane-puu. I don't deserve to mother these children, good thing we have the strong hold of discipline like you in our family."

Kurogane confidently nodded his head in agreement, arms crossed over his chest, totally flying over what Fai had just said.

" That's right, and don't forget it, I **am** the one and only **stronghold.**"

" Of course daddy."

...Wait, what? Oh, you sorry son of a--

Kurogane's face froze when he heard himself being called daddy again and finally caught on to the joke from Fai's cocky smirk. Kurogane's eyes quickly diminished as a dangerous red aurora surrounded his body, pulling out his long sword.

"Did you think that was funny? Do you want to see what I think is funny? My funny is not like ' Ha ha' funny, it's more like rip out your innards funny."

" Uh-oh, I think big daddy is having one of those fits again.."

" **BAKA!"**

**-----------------------------**

Pulling on a royal indigo robe with swirls of gold stitched around the collar and the cuffs of the large sleeves, Sakura looked deep and hard at the other self that reflected back off at her on the wall. Her monarchial attire that fitted her body perfectly, a slender silver dress with a dark purple hemmed at the bottom and around the neck, the robe masterfully hand stitched that fell to the back of her heels, the garland of purple flowers streaked with pink and white that crowned her head , and the stringed sandals tied to the top of her shins, just below the knee.

She felt beautiful but at the same time strange, for she did not know it was going to be this soon that she would be dressed and dubbed as Queen this early in her life. She dreamed, many times when she was a small girl, that first she would fall in love and be married to her shining prince, then they would rule the kingdom together and build a new line of blood to follow after them. Yet, this was only a childish fairytale that would be told at night before she would go to bed, it was only a every girl's wished story tale.

" Sakura-Heika, it's time."

A tall young man with silver blonde hair with thin spectacles surrounding his eyes, peered his head shyly through the large double doors leading to Sakura's room, eyes staring at the floor partly embarrassed, hoping he did not interrupt anything, and partly dreading what was to become soon.

Sakura turned her gaze from the mirror and smiled softly at the soft spoken priest who stood by her door, giving a nod of her head.

" Hai."

Yukito smiled gently back, but with a miserable feeling swelling inside him making him sick, that he was making his best friend's younger sister do this, especially now in the state she was in.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sakura-Heika."

Sakura continued to smile as she watched the young priest walk away, wishing she could do something for him for everything he must be going through. Sakura turned one last time towards the large mirror and looked straight into the sharp green eyes that stirred with self-assurance and complete composure. She hoped she was going to make a decent queen of Clow.

Sakura walked up a long flight of stairs that led her into the bright daylight of the day that at first made her flinch her eyes closed then slowly opening them adjusting to her surrounding as her ears tuned into the roaring of the crowd below her. Well, it was now or never and Sakura walked towards the smooth black railing of the balcony once again, only to be greeted by the massive sea of people that grew even louder upon seeing her. Sakura's soft pink lips pulled into a large smile, feeling welcomed from her people of Clow, the thousands of them.

" Ohayou Gozaimasu, Clow Country!"

---------------------

Syaoran took a long bow to the couple that compassionately too him and his companion in for the nights stay and turned on a whisk to begin his search again.

" Syaoran-kun! Do you hear that?"

Mokona's little body perked up that was plopped safely on the young man's shoulder, an eyebrow raised as he tried to interpret the echoed roar that came from the side of them.

Syaoran's eyebrows burrowed together also listening carefully too, wondering what and where this equivocal noise came from.

" I think so. Do you th-"

" A ceremony."

" Yeah! That's what I wa- EH?!"

Syaoran took a jump forward from the deep voice that emerged from behind him, finding the dark ninja standing before him with his stone expression piercing right through him while a limped over wizard dangled off from his broad shoulders.

" Ohayou, Syaoran-kun!"

" F-Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Why are you here?"

Mokona's little cheeks rosed in sheer happiness upon seeing his best friends again, hopping from Syaoran's shoulder to Kurogane's head, making the ninja roll his eyes upward to glare at him.

" Get off white manjiu."

" Well, long story short, Kurogane-daddy got **_really_** mad when I told him that you and Sakura-chan were off on your own, he was even worried about Mokona! So we immediately set out to find you all! And I got oh so tired along the way and Kurogane was kind enough to drag me by my hair first, then finally put me on his shoulder!"

" Really?! Kurogane was worried about me?"

" Yup, uh-huh! Even you, who would'nt worry about you Mokona-chan?"

" Tee-hee, no one!"

" Tee-hee your so cute!"

Kurogane rudely interrupted the fluffy reunion from the couple out of complete impatience, growling out at Syaoran.

" Listen, kid. I have no idea what happened between you and the princess nor do I have the time to hear. All I know this world is not to be to trusted and it would be best to get out of here as soon as possible."

" But-"

" There is a ceremony or some kind of event going on down there, something to do with the Clow lineage, something like that for this world. Anyway, I got a good feeling princess may have something to do with it."

Syaoran's dark amber eyes slowly expanded as he looked from Kurogane to the direction from the sound was coming from, and immediately ran towards the direction stopping dead in his tracks upon standing on the cliff that led out to the scene of the Clow country, and as Kurogane had said, the ceremony that was taking place in the kingdom right now. Syaoran sucked in a deep breathe, his chest swelled with worry and his eyes shook with shock.

" Hemi..."

" _Clow?...Were really in Clow Country this time?"_

_---------------------------------_

" Citizens of Clow, I have come before you tell the grim news that you may already now by now."

The sea of people quickly hushed as the surrounding of the air turned melancholy, eyes downcast and tears beginning to brim eyes.

" Yes it is true, Touya-sama has left this world from us for an unknown sickness. It is best we honor his death and fulfill out his last wishes, building Clow to the great society he would want to see as my father would too. To accomplish this, I have taken the position passed down by the Clow family for centuries, and will proudly rule the country of Clow with the best of my ability."

Sakura took a moment to search through the faces of the crowd whom she had their full attention by now.

" So please, be patient with me. I may still be young, but...I promise! I promise I will do my best."

Pure silence lifted into the air, savoring every word their new queen had just said, then erupted with a wild roar with cheer, supporting their new princess now queen in everyway. Clow Country had accepted Sakura as their new ruler, and laid the trust of their civilization in her hands.

Sakura's apprehensive expression soon melted away with a new sense of euphoria, a smile beaming on her soft face as she looked side to side at the people growing louder with cheer.

" Arigatou everyone! Arigatou! Ari-"

The excitement that had uplifted Sakura, came crashing down all at once. The words she was about to say caught in her throat, causing her voice to disappear with no trace. The crowd's loud cries began to calm into silence again, watching their queen's state of mood take a turn for the worst, beginning to become increasingly worried with the situation.

Sakura's eyes were positioned on a particular face that only she could cite out of mass of millions of people, a face that only she knew too well. The piercing amber eyes, the loose ruffled locks of brown hair, and the kind smile that always made her heart melt.

" Syaoran!"

_**to be continued...**_

**Wow peeps, it's been _eight months_ since I last updated this story, nonetheless, any story. I am so sorry, I think I just got out of it for awhile, loosing my groove to write about Tsubasa , BUT, I didn't leave you hanging for like a year (snorts, receives immense glares all around) Okay, okay. I will not leave this story this long without updates again ( since I am almost done), plus, I have some plans on where I am taking this plot to. Expect more romance ( c'mon everybody squeal!) and a little more action, because this story may be ending at chapter eight so I can ( maybe, wink, wink) go into a new Tsubasa story!**

**Now, is your time to press that purple button on the bottom left corner, AND SHOWER ME WITH REVIEWS GUWHAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDDD... Please?**


	7. Nothing Left to Lose

_**Fragmented Heart Chapter Seven**_

Amber had met emerald, and what an entrancing moment it was. Held in the abeyance of time finding each others eyes once again, everything else that surrounded them was beginning to slow and be trapped in the lapse of the present. Only except the person mirrored in their eyes, everyone seemed to fade away. The boy with the tousled chocolate locks of hair that gently brushed against his forehead with the gush of warm desert air that calmly enveloped him, captured the brilliant emerald orbs that stared down at him from the balcony above. His deep amber eyes, holding a thousand emotions, took a step forward making the Queen's heart shake as she leaned more onto the smooth black rail of the balcony, for if it wasn't there, she may have certainly collapsed to her knees.

Syaoran's eyes ceased to remove from the refreshing green eyes that had locked onto his, forcing back the urge to climb up the edges of the aged stone castle and clamber up the balcony and pull the girl tightly in his arms. Yeah, he was that desperately needing to just get her soft skin back in his touch, comforted by the thought he was the only one to protect her, the only one she needed to lean onto.

" Sakura-Hime!"

The deep strong, yet gentle, voice that protruded through the silence and breaking her trance from falling lost into his eyes, called out her name making her hands shake from the excited emotions that started to run through her body, a smile molding on her soft lips, slowly parting to yell out his name-

-But before Sakura could even return his call, a tall slender man with thin metallic glasses and silvery blonde hair that tumbled into the view of his eyes stepped forward pressing a hand into her shoulder and leaning into her ear to whisper-

" Sakura-Heika, I think this is enough for you. I'll take care of the rest."

Pulling her into him and turning towards the door, the gentle priest turned his head to look down at the young man's eyes that expanded in dejection. Syaoran immediately recognized the priest as Yukito, the king's loyal and trust worthy friend, the one other than Touya that gave him a kind smile and a string of friendly words. Though, he did not recognize the expression the young priest sent him that moment, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses and his brows arched in piercing glare as if he was seeing a dying leper infected dog before him.

Fai whom also caught this glance and the expression on Syaoran's face in result, knew that this has greatly stirred a disturbance in the depths of the young man.. Ringing an arm around Syaoran's shoulders, Fai bent his neck down to whisper to him -

" You weren't the only one that saw that Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran's face remained calm as he slowly nodded his head " Hai."

In his bones Syaoran felt that something was not right, proven with the cold look painted on his once very well known friend Yukito, and he was highly determined to find what is going on once in for all, even if that means breaking into the Clow Kingdom itself.

Syaoran turned his gaze towards the tall wizard and the dark coated ninja that looked at him in question of what was to come next, not hesitating in his decision, Syaoran clearly stated already in his face of his choice.

" I'm going in to see if I can see Sakura-Hime."

" Wow, totally didn't see that one coming" Fai sarcastically commented with a large smile plastered on his face.

Kurogane seemed unaffected by Syaoran's heroic attitude, growling out " Kid, I'd love to see the princess too, but I highly doubt their just going to let anybody prance in and demand to talk to the _Queen_ of Clow."

" Hai, I'm aware of that. I was never going to ask, I was going to just _do it._"

The ninja was beginning to warm up to this fiery spirit the kid was emitting. Raising an eyebrow, looking the young man up and down that clearly had his heart set on his mind's resolution, and his determination blazing a fire inside the very depths of him, Kurogane gave a smirk showing he was very interested in what the kid was planning. Reaching over his shoulder and pulling out a long sword, the ninja tossed it towards the boy who unexpectedly caught it, then pulled out his own beloved blade.

" You may need that if you want to break in. Plus, I think you may have grabbed my attention on this, it's sounds a little fun."

"Oooooooooooooo baby! Sounds like we are going on wild and crazy adventure again! Just look at those dangerous boys Mokona-chan! We'll leave these two the job, ne?" Fai had exclaimed, usual that whenever they were about to enter something serious Fai would suddenly become utterly, completely, irritatingly, _lazy._ Probably the reason why he was no help in battle, for he was always, in Kurogane's terms, being in his "useless little piece of- (we'll cut it off from there)-mode.

" Do you know what this means Mokona-chan?"

" Hai! It's time for **Triple T. K. A.!"**

Queuing that, the two, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, jumped in the air and screamed in unison.

" **TIME TO TOTALLY KICK A**----..Uh..**BUTT**!!!"

Syaoran who was already making his way through the crowd left Kurogane to glare at the tall wizard and his friendly little white companion whom were happily occupied punching their fists into the air with an dramatic background surrounding them.

" Idiots, for their own safety, should refrain from speaking, or it is very possible for the chance of a heavy and deadly blow to reign upon their heads."

With that, the group began their mission to get Sakura back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great. Just great. Finally, after finally being reunited with the only person she could'nt be more happier to see prior to the heavy burden of drama thrown on her shoulders from the past three days, this was the cherry on top. Sakura closed the large oak arched doors behind her releasing a exhausted sigh through her nostrils and helpless moan of desperation, pressing her back against the solid structure and burying her eyes into the palms of her hands. Why, even how, couldn't she just at the very least reply back to him, throw an 'I love you!' or an 'I'm sorry!' when she had the chance to for everything she knew he must have done to find her. But instead, she bluntly turned her back onto him and kindly left him to absorb in his misery of being shot down.

" Syaoran..."

She could see him with her eyes closed, clearly envisioning his face, his beautiful deep amber eyes mantled with pain. The guilt enshrouded her, and it twisted her heart with a swathe of indescribable torment of agony that made her want to curl up in a ball and just bawl her tired eyes out. But rather than that, she thought it was best to go and find Syaoran than just crying , to have the chance to say sorry, to be able to hear from his own mouth that in the very least they can still call themselves 'friends'.

Suddenly, a large force from behind the door pushed Sakura sprawling on the floor yelping as two tall sturdy guards appeared behind her with panicked expressions on their faces. One speaking in the best way he could present a calm tone while trying to not stumble over his words, talking faster than normal.

"Sakura-Heika, the palace is under ambush and there are demands for your own safety that we take you some place best needed for you."

--------------------------

Kurogane scowled at the mass of unconscious bodies of guards that surrounded him, feeling limbs twist and groans of pain come from under him making his way through the victims of his sword.

'_I don't want anyone hurt, please use the back of your sword in this, there is no need for bloodshed today."_

Kurogane puffed his cheeks out, kicking a random body infront of him out of irritation following the young man ahead of him who had his sword tipped over his shoulder.

" What's the use of a full out pillage without some blood. Geez, kid I thought I was rubbin' off on you a little."

Syaoran turned his head towards the disappointed man, giving him a an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I thought it would be best if we don't want to cause any more trouble than we are now."

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say kid. Anyway, talking about trouble, I think the stampede is making their way towards us."

" Stampede?..."

Syaoran turned back his gaze to infront of him and was met with the sight of a large bout of a hundred or so of guards charging towards their path, spears handy in their grasps and ready for attack.

" Ah."

Once again Syaoran removed the sword placed on his shoulder, twisting his hands around the grip with the blade faced on the reverse of it sharp edge where only the dull side could be used to apply a painful blow to give one a good knock out.

Syaoran's back was met with Kurogane's, both standing on the balls of their feet ready to lunge at whomever may jump out first as a large ring began to form around them, all break through and chances of escape diminished. Not the ideal situation they thought to be found in...

" Kurogane-san?"

" Mmm."

" There may be just a tad of a problem here."

"Possibly."

Emerging from the circle came a tall lean figure with fine silver blonde hair spilling into his eyes and thin spectacles that he pushed up onto the bridge of his nose. Kurogane suspiciously eyed the young man while Syaoran slowly lowered his sword to the ground.

" Syaoran-kun, it is so unfortunate for me to do this to you, though for as long as I have known you, I never thought of you to be like this..."

" Yukito-san, you have got to listen to me, I just need a moment to see Sakura-hime"

Yukito raised a hand signifying for three guards to step forward to take hold of their new prisoners, burrowing his eyebrows at the bounded young man infront of him.

" You must forgive me Syaoran-kun, I can't allow you to do that **no matter what,** it is dangerous times right now and I regret to say I must throw you and your partner as well the other man found in the entrance of the kingdom with the white creature into the penitentiary until things can be sorted out."

" Yukito-san..."

-------

From three levels above where the central area of the kingdom was under, a young woman being escorted by two guards eyed the situation below, curious of the identities of the criminals from the ambuscade. Peering closer with the best of her ability, Sakura was able to easily identify the odd paired suspects bound together, an unusual duo. One tall man with short, spiked jet black hair with piercing small ruby red eyes, immediately noted as someone clearly experienced with the art of fighting and war, and the other with messy brown hair and unmistakable determined amber eyes, and...oh dear.

Sakura's emerald green eyes flew open watching the two men be taken out and towards the back of the castle, realizing that these two suspects weren't ordinary criminals, oh no. They were her Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun.

-------------------------------

"For the love of-"

Kurogane slammed his back against the stone slab wall crossing his arms over his chest , scanning the room from corner to corner, glancing sideways to see the kid slumped under a barred in window where the moonlight poured onto his head yet his eyes were hidden behind the shadow of his locks of hair, then looked towards the front of the small cell seeing the two idiots _playing_ at a time like this.

"So I was like 'Oh no Mr. Officer! I think were totally misunderstanding one another, I was just going to visit my best friend! Maybe we can work something out, ne Mr. Big Strong Officer?..' "

" Yeah! Mokona then saw the guard get really scared and called others to take away the 'pansy' from him! What's a 'pansy' Fai-san?.."

Fai simply shrugged his shoulders with a playful grin on his face " Who knows! It was funny though, right Mokona-chan?"

" Puu! Your so cool Fai-san!"

Kurogane's left eye began to twitch watching the two laugh uncontrollably, already not quite in the mood to be around laughter and joy from being locked up in a small suppressed area for who knows how long, and especially with couple of dimwits that got thrown into the barracks for trying to seduce a guard. Kurogane slowly began massage his temple that started to throb with painful pangs, remaining as calm as one could be in a jam like this.

" Both of you, do me a favor and relieve me from my pain for once, just **_once,_** by clamping your mouths together and _leaving them like that_. I am not interested in your tales of harassment on innocent people, may that man be in peace, plus the kid over there may need some silence."

Kurogane jerked a thumb towards Syaoran that remained in the same depressed state he was in since locked in the cell with the others, his chin sitting on the tip of his one knee pulled into him while the other was outstretched, completely immovable and unresponsive, losing him in the depths of his own thoughts. Neither of them in the group had ever seen Syaoran like this, never seen him so discouraged, in ail, disheartened. The three of them couldn't but to wonder how important this girl meant to the boy, and at the same time the mood of the moment sent a upsetting feel in the air.

" Syaoran-kun, how are you doing?"

Fai whispered, already knowing he would not answer, which did not hurt his feelings at all able to relate with the boy fully.

"Um...excuse me."

A soft voice rang through the ill mood that grabbed the attention of three prisoners turning their attention to the solid door with a small window of bars exhibiting a dark figure enwrapped in a dark green cloak that was carefully pulled down exposing the soft white skin , honey-dew brown hair a little tussled from the hood, and enthralling emerald orbs having a luminescent effect through the darkness. Syaoran slowly lifted his head captured by the sight, his whole body shifting up against the wall while Mokona screeched in delight and Fai who joyfully clapped his hands together.

"Sakura-chan!"

" How are you guys doing, do you want get of here?"

Kurogane smirked unfolding his arms from his chest. " How'd you know?"

-----------------------

Syaoran smiled feeling the cold wind whip against his face, his eyes shifted toward the sky that was alive with the droplets of stars that danced around them and the burning of the moonlight that reigned down spreading its effulgent glow far and wide, filling the air with an whimsical sensation.

" Syaoran..."

Syaoran was soon thrown out of his daze and focused on the face of the girl that stood before him, her fragile body enveloped in the gentle wind that moved her short hair in motion, her deep green eyes fixed on his entrancing amber orbs.

" Syaoran...do you love me?"

Even in the darkness it was easy to see the glow of red that painted the cheeks of the young woman, awaiting the prolonged answer she sought. Syaoran couldn't help but open and close his mouth trying to find the right words, completely lost from being asked the question of all questions out of the blue. Oh dear, how did she manage to always catch him on the wrong foot with questions like these?

"Sa-Sakura-Hime?"

" Sakura."

" Eh?"

Sakura scowled straight at the boy sending a chill throughout his body, she hated how he always was so polite with her and couldn't get around calling her by her first name, irritating her to no end. She felt that with all the polite terms he used towards her it separated them more than they wanted to be. Plus, she **despised** being called princess or queen, especially from him of all people.

" Sakura! Just Sakura. Sa-ku-ra! I don't like it when you have to be polite with me at all times..."

"Sakura.."

"Yes!"

Syaoran was taken aback how the girl bounced her head to the side with a loving smile that graced her lips, feeling this moment was just a replay of before so long ago.

"Good! You called me by my first name for the first time!"

Syaoran's heart dropped thirty thousand feet from hearing '**_first time'_** still acknowledging the fact that his beloved childhood friend will never remember the fond memories they shared growing up, for certainly, he had called her Sakura plenty of times before. He was soon ripped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak again, but this time her voice earnest for an answer.

" Syaoran, do you really love me?.."

" Sakura I-"

Syaoran fumbled for his words, he wanted to tell her so badly but was held back with fear. Fear that she may remember things not to be remembered, then would forget everything all over again, even after telling her how he felt. She was so fragile, he didn't want to harm her, he just wanted what was best for her.

" I-"

There was a long pause of silence until Sakura shook her head helplessly feeling the pain rumble in her chest, feeling how her eyes began to sting.

" Sorry, it was silly to ask. But, if you do care, give me one last request. **Leave**. I want you to leave with Kurogane-san, Fai-san, and Mokona-chan. I want you to go somewhere far away, just away from me, to forget about me. For your own safety. Syaoran, their going to kill you...and I don't want to see that happen to you, I don't want to see anything happen to you!"

_Who was 'they'? Yukito-san and his guards?..._

Sakura hoped she was going to get away without letting him see her cry, but the tears began dripping down her cheeks without her knowing, watching Syaoran's face twist with pain as the others looked at her with shock and desolation.

Sakura rubbed helplessly at her eyes and gulped back the sobs that rose in her throat. Syaoran couldn't stand seeing her like this and his face cringed with despondency, his heart twisted with pain feeling disgusted with himself for not answering the question he clearly could see she was on high hopes for receiving.

Sakura, even through the tears, gave a smile that Syaoran could never forget, a feeble smile, her eyes reflecting emotions that were unread.

" But Syaoran, no matter what you feel, I love you. I love you so much...even though...even though I may not know how I met you, or where I met you, I just know-"

"**Stop!"**

Sakura felt her whole body fall into the strong lean figure that tightly wrapped his arms around her torso and buried his face against the side of her head, his soft cheek compressed against hers, feeling his raspy voice whisper softly in her hear.

" Please stop. Don't try to remember, I beg you don't remember anything of the past. Don't push yourself. Just trust me on this, and take my word. Don't think of me in your memories, I don't belong there, I never did. You found me later, and I am here for you now from here out. I **_do_** love you, more than anything that has stepped into my life. Your my world, your the reason I'm here now."

Sakura dug her fingers into the black fabric of Syaoran's sleeveless shirt, her body shaking with sobs, watching the boy tilt her head up with one hand revealing the crystal light of water that brimmed her eyes, using a thumb to brush them away and smiled that comforting smile into her eyes.

" No reason to cry...I won't let anything happen to me nor you."

Sakura made an attempt to smile but sadly broke down in more sobs, the tears that were held in for so long, for the death of her brother, for the stress of ruling a kingdom at the young age of fifteen , for leaving the one she loved most that was left in the world. The tears were quietly silenced upon feeling the warm contact of lips against her own, moving slowly against her own, the tender press of his mouth on hers. Sakura's eyes fluttered open wide then calmly began to close feeling her head warm and began to spin, she was so happy that she had someone who was so gentle with her. Her hands softly cupped the jaw lines of his face, bringing his head down more towards her, pressing her body against his, standing on the tips of her toes wanting the sweet contact to never end. Though life is not always fair and it was all to soon for it to end, but a piercing cry rang out into the darkness that made the two break away all to soon.

"Sakura-Heika!"

Syaoran's arm found its way around Sakura's shoulder pulling her into him so that her head rested against his chest and her hand grasped in his larger one.

" Yukito-san!"

Yukito doubled over his hands placed on his knees before looking up at the two, his breath short from running at such speed for a long time, his face cracked with trepidation.

" Sakura-Heika, Syaoran-kun! They are attacking, they are attacking the whole kingdom!"

Syaoran's eyes expanded in alarm, holding tighter onto Sakura's hand feeling her body tense against his.

" Who's attacking Yukito-san?!"

Yukito finally regained his composure, feeling a cold bead of sweat run down the side of his face while staring dead on in Syaoran and Sakura's eyes.

" The ones that killed Touya-sama."

Sakura's eyes froze with fear, feeling Syaoran's grasp on her shoulder tighten slightly in reassurance, bending his head down to look at her in the eyes to give an expression of 'everything will be alright'.

" I'll help."

Sakura's eyes jerked open whipping her head up to see Syaoran who was focused on Yukito that looked partially relieved but still overcome with consternation.

" You can't! Their the ones that killed big brother, what if-"

Syaoran calmly smiled at the girl that looked at him with complete fear, pulling her all the closer into him.

"When have I ever let you down? I'll get through this just like all the other times."

" Yeah princess, plus as a extra boost of confidence, I'll be siding along with the kid. No doubt will I have the pleasure of killing these goons. No one can touch this."

Kurogane smirked cooly as he drooped his long sword over his shoulder and patted the back of Syaoran's head.

"That's right Sakura-chan! No one can touch those two, their hot stuff! Plus, I think I'll be helping as well, to avenge Sakura-chan's big brother, right?"

Fai walked forth standing beside Kurogane and Syaoran after giving Sakura his famous smiles that always seemed to have this affect of making her feel calm.

" Ne, Ne! Mokona will help Sakura-chan by being at her side the whole time!"

Sakura let out a much needed laugh as the white ball bounced onto her shoulder and landed a soft 'chuu!' on her cheek, hugging the small creature close to her face.

" Thank you Mokona-chan!"

Yukito smiled warmly at the three warriors before him and nodded then looked at Sakura, his eyebrows burrowed together in worry.

" What do you think Sakura-Heika?"

Sakura released a deep breathe through her nostrils and opened her emerald green eyes shining with determination, probably faulty gained from the one that was usually found having this burning sensation that ignited a flame in his heart. Sakura nodded her head confidently at Yukito.

" Alright. I dub these three men before me as the new warriors of the Clow Kingdom and entrust them with the safety of my people tonight!"

The three men nodded in unison and shouted out an-

" Yes-mam!"

-then headed out towards the kingdom under attack, ready for what was to come to them, and the youngest one of them all, anxiously ready to return to the one he loves most.

_**To be continued..**_

**Fu fu fu! Such a long chapter, and my head hurts! Alright you guys, you must thank my good friend Muffinizer  for getting me on the ball again or you guys may have been waiting until January of 2007 for this next chapter. (Gasps!) Really...I was _suppose_ to get this out to you on the 25th or the 26th but...I think I got distracted. Lol.**

**Sorry Muffinizer! I didn't mean to get lazy again, it just-it just happened!**

**Oh and Summer Lover thank you for your 'FRANTIC OMGZ LYK AWESOME REVIEW' LOL. Jks. I really do appreciate it and I am glad I have some more frantic reviewers because I don't think your the only one I have had, but I do love all of them, it makes feel all warm inside. ( Hugs all the frantics) You guys rule, all of you who review on my stories. So, now to break it to you guys. The next chapter will be the last chapter of Fragmented Heart. Awwwwww...( eyes widen when about to be pelted with stones). But no fear I'll be working on other stories (coughsequelcough) so don't you guys forget to shower me with reviews ( I like the word shower...more like bathe..heh heh..) Jks. But anyway, don't forget to put in your share of comments for me, okay?**

**See you guys later and have a fabulous new year! Woot 2007!**

**( dances in techno music with Kurogane)**

" **This is my favorite song!"**

**(runs in place bobbing head up and down in a frenzied way)**

"**Yeeeeeeah...about that dance of yours-"**

" **Do you feel it?! Do you feel it Kurogane! ADRENALINE RUSH!"**

"**Yeah, rush right into calamity"**

**( Taps Detectivegirl2005 with back of the sword and sends her flying into cooler filled with sparkling grape juice and sends club building falling into rubble)**

**Until next time-**

**Detectivegirl2005**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2007! ( throws confetti)**


End file.
